Hogwarts Meets Anime
by Tailmon16
Summary: Harry and his friends are in for their strangest year yet when characters from various anime and my friends and I attend Hogwarts. Rating is for future content.
1. Default Chapter

**The Very Strange 6th Year**

Tailmon16: (bows deeply) I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I was so busy preparing for 3 AP tests that I haven't had much time to write. But now that I've taken them (YAY! NO MORE STUDYING!) I probably will be updating about every two or three weeks. Sorry if the plot seems a little slow at the beginning but I promise things will get more interesting once they actually get to Hogwarts and I introduce more anime characters.

TsukiNeko: Of course, Tailmon16 does not own Harry Potter or any of the anime that she includes.

A light summer breeze ruffled Harry Potter's unruly black hair as he strolled down Diagon Alley on August 31st. _That had to be the easiest school shopping I've ever done_ he thought with satisfaction. _But I wonder where Ron and Hermione are? It's not like them to be so late_. As if on cue, Harry caught sight of his two best friends in front of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Hermione appeared to be dragging Ron inside. Harry managed to catch "_C'mon, _Hermione, I don't need another bloody robe!" Grinning, he shouted "Hey, you two!" The two teens ceased arguing when they realized who had addressed them. "Hey, mate. How's it goin'?" Ron asked with an enormous grin. "HARRY!" Hermione yelped and practically bowled him over as she tackled him and gripped him in a bear hug. "How have you been? Did you find all your school supplies all right? Did the Dursleys treat you better this summer?" Harry smiled as he hugged Hermione back. "I'm OK. The Dursleys weren't too terrible, and my shopping was a cinch." "That's great, Harry", Ron said cheerfully. " I.."

But whatever Ron had been about to say was cut off due to a sudden commotion at the Magical Menagerie. The trio saw a tall young man with long, flowing red hair and clear green eyes hauling a kid dressed in black with spiky black hair and a white headband out of the Magical Menagerie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised to hear the kid shout in a deep voice "KURAMA! PUT ME DOWN!" "No, Hiei" the teen they now knew as Kurama replied in a quiet, soft voice. "You cannot attack the storekeeper simply because they don't carry dragons". "BUT I DON'T WANT A STUPID OWL, CAT, OR TOAD!" Hiei insisted. Kurama sighed. "I guess you won't have a pet, then" he said, finally placing Hiei on the ground. "Fine by me" the kid muttered and stalked off. Kurama sighed again as he reached down to rub the chin of a green-eyed calico tomcat that was rubbing his leg. "Um, excuse me?" Hermione asked politely. "Do you and your little brother need help?" Kurama just stared at her for a few seconds then chuckled. "I appreciate the offer, but we're fine. Hiei's not my younger brother." "Did he say something about dragons?" Harry interjected. "It's illegal to have one as a pet." "I know" Kurama replied, "but you see, we're from Japan where the law is slightly different, so it will be a while before Hiei adjusts." At that moment, another teen with slicked-back black hair strolled out of the store with a barn owl perched on his shoulder. "Yo, Kurama. Was that Hiei I heard yelling?" He looked around briefly. "Good, no burning buildings." Harry and co. stared at him. He stared right back. "What? The guy's a pyromaniac". "Hiei is not a pyromaniac", Kurama said with the patient air of one who is explaining something quite simple to a child. "Riiight…" the teen said. He looked over at Harry and his friends. "Hi. The name's Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet ya." Harry grinned. "Same here. I'm Harry Potter, and these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." "My name is Suichi Minamino, but everyone calls me Kurama" the redhead said. He smiled wryly. "And you've already seen Hiei Jaganshi". "Where is he, anyway?" a new voice piped up. Another tall redhead with an extremely strange hair-do and a kitten cradled in his arms had joined them. "Dunno", Yusuke replied. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, this is Kazuma Kuwabara. Just call him Kuwabara." "What a cute kitty!" Hermione exclaimed. Kuwabara beamed as Yusuke slapped himself on the forehead and Kurama sighed. "Her name's Eikichi!" "Kuwabara, we still have to get our wands" Kurama reminded him. "All right, all right" he muttered. Ten minutes later the five of them had arrived at Ollivander's. Hiei was lounging against the door with an ebony wand in his hand. "About time they showed up" he murmured. "Hey, Hiei. What's in your wand?" Yusuke asked. "Dragon heartstring" he stated. _Figures_ Yusuke thought with a sweat drop. Mr. Ollivander poked his head out the door. "Ah, I see your friends have arrived, Mr. Jaganshi", he said. "Come in". "We'll be waiting at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor", Harry told his new friends as they strolled into Ollivander's. Yusuke casually waved over his shoulder and Kurama smiled slightly and nodded. As Harry and co. walked towards the Ice Cream Parlor, Harry whispered to his friends: "It's strange. None of them reacted to my name, or even so much as glanced at my scar." Hermione nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and lips compressed tightly. "It is rather odd."

Of course, as every witch and wizard knows firsthand, simply finding the right wand is an adventure in and of itself. Yusuke and co. were not surprised in the least to see massive scorch marks on the furniture and walls that testified to the arduous process of finding Hiei's wand. "Um, exactly how are we supposed to get a wand anyways, Kurama?" Yusuke whispered to the kitsune. Kurama sighed. "Koenma must have explained this to you a dozen times, Yusuke" he murmured, sounding quite exasperated. "Well excuse me for not remembering every word that comes out of that damn pipsqueak's mouth" Yusuke muttered. Mr. Ollivander, who had been staring at them during their hushed conversation, said "I take it you're new to this." "We've never needed wands before, sir", Kurama replied. "I shall show my friends". He picked up a maple wand with a unicorn hair and gave it a swish. Immediately thick, thorny vines burst through all of the nearest shelves. Everyone sweat dropped, and Kurama gingerly set down the wand and picked up another, this one of birch with a phoenix feather. This time an ominous creaking was heard underneath the floor. "Uh oh" Yusuke muttered under his breath. Giant roses shoved their way up through the floorboards and proudly displayed their fine blossoms. By this time Kurama was looking decidedly peeved, and Yusuke swiftly intervened before Yoko could make a scene. "Hey, you got any rosewood wands?" he asked Mr. Ollivander. "Why, yes" he replied, not very startled at the request after Kurama's performance. Kurama gratefully took the proffered wand and summoned a shower of rose petals. "What a surprise" Hiei whispered to himself. Mr. Ollivander blinked in surprise when he took a closer look at the wand. "Phoenix feather, huh? Just yesterday I sold a wand that could have been this one's twin to a young brunette woman." Kurama's eyebrows rose, and he murmured "I wonder..". Yusuke glanced at him. "Wonder what?" "Nothing" Kurama replied. "C'mon, tell me!" "It's nothing, Yusuke" Kurama said firmly. "All right" Yusuke said, shrugging.

The Reikai Tantei then joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. (Of course ;) Harry informed his new friends that they should meet tomorrow morning at Platform Nine and Three Quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express. Not surprisingly, Kurama was the only one out of the Reikai Tantei who didn't look completely clueless. Hiei blinked a couple of times, Kuwabara's mouth gaped wide open, and Yusuke snapped incredulously "Platform Nine _what_?" Kurama patiently explained. "Ohhh.." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. Hiei just nodded. "Harry, Ron, we should return to the Leaky Cauldron. It's getting late." Hermione said. "'Kay, Hermione" Ron replied as Harry nodded. "Talk about coincidence! That's where we're staying" Yusuke exclaimed. "Wonderful!" Hermione beamed, and Harry and Ron grinned. The seven of them walked leisurely to the Leaky Cauldron, discussing everything from the day's school shopping to how Hiei was going to find a tree to sleep in that night.

Tailmon16: Well, what do you guys think? Too slow-paced, too fast-paced, not enough detail, too much? Constructive criticism is welcome. I will be including many more anime characters starting next chapter, and myself and my best friends.


	2. Meeting New and Old Friends

**The Very Strange 6th Year**

**Chapter Two**

Tailmon16: Sorry, I said before I'd try and update every 2-3 weeks, didn't I? From now on, I think it's safe to say I'll update whenever I have the time and happen to be in a writing mood. ; Once again, I apologize that intros make the story move slowly. By the way, like I said before, I'm inserting my little sister, my best friends, and myself. I'm the one called "Haras" and my sister is "Arual".

Japanese Notes:

yokai – demon hanyou- half-demon Ningenkai – human world

Makai – demon world ningen – human Reikai – spirit world Neechan – big sister

TsukiNeko: Tailmon16 doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the anime that appears in her fic.

The next morning, everyone managed to enter Platform Nine and Three Quarters without incident. Well, unless you count Yuusuke dragging a screaming and kicking Kuwabara through the barrier as an incident. The redheaded fool seemed convinced that the brick wall was inhabited by an evil spirit. And, of course, Mrs. Weasley made a great fuss over Ron and Ginny. "I want both of you to behave yourselves, all right? Ron, watch your little sister." "We will, Mum", Ron and Ginny said in chorus. So the seven of them climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. And things stayed quiet and sane for, oh, five minutes top. "Yuusuke, we're being observed", Kurama whispered. "I know, but by who?" he replied. "Whom, not who" the kitsune corrected automatically. Fortunately for the sanity of the Reikai Tantei and their new friends, they didn't have long to wait.

The door of their car burst open to reveal a grinning eighteen-year-old girl on the short and stocky side with shoulder-length brown hair. She was wearing a blue haori (the clothes Inuyasha wears) but that's not what made Harry and co. stare openly. She had fluffy dog-ears instead of normal ears and her eyes were golden. "Hi, Kurama! How've you been?" she said cheerfully, smiling warmly at said kitsune. Kurama smiled back and looked not in the least surprised to see her. "I'm good, Haras. I knew it was you! Mr. Ollivander said he sold a wand identical to mine to a 'young brunette woman'". "Hey, Hiei" Haras said, turning her smile on the fire yokai. Hiei blinked once, then simply said "Hello, Haras". Kurama frowned and sighed. "Haras, I thought I told you it's not wise to go around in your hanyou form while you're in Ningenkai." Her ears drooped and her face got that puppy-dog look. "Aww, but Kurama, Headmaster Dumbledore said I was allowed." "Really?" he said, eyebrows arching. "That's strange." _I was nearly positive that he didn't want the wizard community to learn of the existence of yokai _he thought. "Uh, Kurama" Hiei muttered. "Yes?" "I think the ningens need an explanation". Indeed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been staring at Haras ever since she walked through the door. Kurama sweat-dropped. "Uh, hmm, where do I start? I suppose since Headmaster Dumbledore said it was all right for Haras to walk around looking like that….". He then explained the bare minimum about yokai to Harry and his friends, and didn't once mention Reikai.

As he was explaining, the car door opened again, and a slender seventeen-year-old girl about Haras' height garbed in kunoichi's clothing walked in. She had red eyes and waist-length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "There you are, Haras" she said, then stopped talking and just stared at Hiei, her eyes growing wider and wider, until … "HIEI!" she shouted and practically launched herself at the poor fire yokai. WHOOSH TACKLE THUMP "G-good to see you too, Eitak" Hiei gasped as she glomped him. Kurama, Haras, and Yuusuke chuckled as they heard him mutter "I respect her ninjitsu skills, but if she keeps tackling me like this …" "When did you return from Makai, Hiei? I hope we're in the same House. If Mukuro's harmed you I'll hunt her down and kill her with my bare hands!" Eitak barely paused for breath as she spouted her questions. Her voice became a low growl on the last one. "I'm fine, and I came back two days ago", Hiei replied. "Great!" Eitak exclaimed. "Well, I suppose I'll explore the rest of the train, then. Are you coming, Haras?" "I will in a few minutes" she replied. The other girl had been in deep conversation with Kurama. The kunoichi shrugged. "Suit yourself".

So for the rest of the train ride Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained more about the world of wizardry to Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Kurama and Haras talked to each other and were in their own little world. ; Periodically, they heard Eitak shout and a loud THUMP. Hiei winced sympathetically every time this happened. Haras just sweat-dropped, especially after she heard what Eitak shouted, which was: "ED!" followed by "MIROKU!" and "YAMATO!"

Then, Haras left the car and joined Eitak. "Hey Haras, where's everybody else?" she asked. The hanyou blinked and replied "I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ellia, Ilak, Lechar, or Arual since we boarded." The two girls exchanged swift "uh-uh" glances and immediately dashed off to search for their missing friends and Haras' little sister.

Haras and Eitak sprinted down the aisles, yanking open the doors of every car they passed. After about three minutes, Eitak screeched to a halt, quickly followed by Haras. Both girls had massive sweat-drops on their heads. A seventeen-year-old girl already in her Hogwarts robes with shoulder-length dark brown hair and eyes of the same color (Ellia), a thirteen-year-old girl with short, curly dirty-blonde hair, green feline eyes and cat ears dressed in leopard-print capris and halter-top (Arual), and a nineteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes in all-black clothes (Ilak) were gathered around a cauldron that had something puke-green and foul-smelling bubbling in it. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Haras asked, casting a suspicious glance at the cauldron's contents. "Nothing" Arual and Ellia said in unison with their best innocent expressions. Haras cocked an eyebrow at them. "Hi Haras-chan, hi Eitak-chan", Ilak chirped. "We were going to get rid of it, Neechan, honest" Arual said. "After all, we don't want to get caught". "'Get caught'"? Haras repeated in slightly horrified tones. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Where's Lechar, anyway?" The three potion-makers exchanged glances. "We don't know" Ilak replied. "Great" Haras muttered, slapping herself on the forehead. Then all of a sudden she stiffened. "I bet she's trying to harass poor Kurama to change into Youko!" Without another word she dashed off.

"Well, there she goes", muttered Arual. "No surprise there" replied Eitak. Then she grinned mischievously. "Say, any chance of us storing this interesting little potion in a safe place?" Arual grinned back. "Of course". The four girls swiftly went about locating suitable containers for the green concoction.

Meanwhile, Haras bumped into Lechar, who had been searching the train futilely for Envy. The poor girl wailed, "What do you mean he's not coming?" as soon as Haras tried to explain why it wouldn't be a good idea for a homunculus to come to Hogwarts; especially one with Envy's "unique" sense of humor.

Hogwarts was now looming in the train windows, so all the students changed into their robes. Except, of course, Hiei. "I _have_ to wear this?" he growled, holding his robes like they were some kind of poison. Kurama gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Hiei, you must wear them." "How am I supposed to move in these things?" Hiei muttered as he yanked on the offending garments. Eitak glanced at Haras. "Haras, I really think you should be in your ningen form." The hanyou's canine ears drooped and twitched slightly. "I agree that it would probably be best." Kurama said. Haras grinned slightly. "Well, since _both_ of you guys asked, OK." Her fluffy dog-ears shrank to normal human ones, the golden-yellow color of her eyes faded to hazel, and her claws became nails. Arual quickly followed suit.

As they exited the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were comforted to hear Hagrid's familiar shouts: "Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" They were, however, slightly bemused to see a short boy with braided shoulder-length blonde hair and gold eyes being held firmly by Hagrid. "I'M NOT A FIRST YEAR!" the boy bellowed indignantly at the half-giant. "Course ya are. You're too short to be anythin' but." Hagrid said in a no-nonsense voice. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A HOBBIT KID?" the blonde boy roared. Another taller boy with shorter blonde hair and green eyes approached Hagrid. (Hey, it's _my _fic; Al can be normal if I want him to be ). "Um, sir, my brother honestly isn't a first year. Please release him." "Thank you, Al" the other boy said, looking with shining eyes upon his brother. Hagrid blinked, looking slightly puzzled. "Well, all righ' then", he replied, and released Ed.

As soon as all the students were gathered in the Great Hall, the first years and the transfer students were sorted into their respective Houses. Then Dumbledore rose from his chair. "As you all can see, we have many new transfer students this year. Please make them feel welcome here at Hogwarts." This announcement only received polite applause. "I'd also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Colonel Roy Mustang." "ROOYYY!" Eitak's jubilant shout echoed throughout the Hall, quickly followed by a scream of a very different emotion. "NNOOOO!" hollered poor Ed as his head dropped to the table with a sickening thud.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once I'm done writing and editing the next one (which could be a while --;) and I get at least 2 more reviews, I'll post it.

This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend, "Eitak". She's inspired me to keep working on this fic.


	3. DADA with Prof Mustang

Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this latest installment! Just to warn you, I still haven't quite decided where I'm taking this story. Right now it's still just introductory stuff; I want to get a feel for how everyone fits into Hogwarts. Also, I decided to start using Japanese honorifics because they're cool.  Enough of my rambling, on with the fic!

Smokeysesshomaru: Thanks as always for the comment, Kali-chan!

Bookmark101: Thank you very much for leaving a comment! I appreciate it.

Ao The Blue Kitsune: Thanks _so_ much for your wonderful comment! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much. You've inspired me to work harder on this fic!

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the anime characters in this fic. Also, I'd like to thank my best friend "Eitak" for giving me some lovely ideas on how Roy would behave. 

"Just _wonderful_," Haras groaned the next day as she looked at her schedule during breakfast with Kurama and Ellia at the Ravenclaw table. "First we've got Potions with Gryffindor and then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin".

Kurama smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's not that bad. At least we'll be able to see Hiei, Eitak, Arual, and Lechar".

Haras grinned and replied, "I suppose so".

The two of them met up with Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who had been Sorted into Gryffindor, as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"So, I hear this Snape isn't too popular around here," Yuusuke remarked.

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "That would be an understatement."

They had almost reached the dungeons when a boy their age with long silver hair, fluffy white dog-ears, and golden eyes rushed past them. He had the great misfortune of bumping into the one person who would make a scene; Yuusuke, of course.

"OI! Watch where you're going, punk!" Yuusuke snapped at the flustered hanyou.

Inuyasha whirled around and growled; "Shut up! If YOU had a girl constantly nagging you about not being late to class then you'd …". The unfortunate hanyou's voice trailed off as he realized why the mazoku, the kitsune, and his fellow hanyou were all staring behind him with wide eyes.

"So, I nag you, do I?" Kagome said in a deceptively quiet and calm voice.

"I-I didn't mean _nag_, Kagome, I ..." stammered poor Inuyasha, but he never had the chance to complete his sentence.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" bellowed Kagome, stalking off towards the dungeons in a fine temper.

"Are you all right, Inu?" Haras asked as she crouched down next to the unlucky hanyou.

"What do you think, Haras?" he moaned.

She blinked. "Well, I think you should apologize to Kagome-chan before she makes your life hell."

"Stuff it!" Inuyasha growled as he painstakingly pried himself off the floor.

The four of them (Kurama, Haras, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara) sat down next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"What's the matter with the new silver-haired guy?" Ron muttered to Yuusuke, ignoring Hermione's whisper in his ear ("He has a _name_, Ron! It's Inuyasha!").

Yuusuke just smirked and replied "Girl trouble". Ron grinned mischievously, but his good mood vanished when Professor Snape walked over to their table.

"Well, since Mr. Weasley and Mr. Urameshi seem to be having such a wonderful conservation, I think ten points each from Gryffindor should be fair". Ron glared at Snape, and it took both Kurama and Kuwabara to restrain Yuusuke from launching himself at the smug Potions professor. Snape calmly glided to the front of the classroom as if nothing had happened. "Today you all will be making Veritaserum. I trust everyone is familiar with its effects?" Sullen nods greeted this statement. "Very well", Snape continued, waving his wand so that the blackboard was covered in instructions; "you may begin".

Not surprisingly, with Kurama, Hermione, _and_ Haras in their group, Harry and Ron managed to brew their first "Outstanding" potion. However, some other groups weren't so lucky. Inuyasha's group had something resembling an enormous orange slug bubbling and gurgling in their cauldron.

"Haras-san, Hermione-san, could you please help us?" Kagome whispered.

"Sure!" the two girls replied; in short order they had the potion looking exactly as it should. Of course, because Professor Snape was watching, this involved a lot of murmured instructions and surreptitiously passed ingredients. Unfortunately, once the other groups saw this, they immediately came up to Haras and Hermione for assistance. By the end of class, both girls were flustered and had strands of hair on their faces, despite the fact that Kurama had also begun to help.

"I never want to hear the word 'Veritaserum' again," groaned Haras as she walked next to Kurama and Ellia on their way up to the DADA classroom.

"Have fun in Potions, I take it?" wryly remarked a black flash that materialized into Hiei.

"Ha ha. I had no idea you had a sense of humor, Hiei," replied Haras sarcastically. "By the way, where's Eitak? Isn't she with you?"

Hiei frowned deeply. "She decided to go to DADA early to meet the new professor" he grated.

Kurama looked at Haras and raised his eyebrow with a glint of amusement in his eyes. His entire facial expression said _Hiei's jealous, isn't he?_

Haras raised her own eyebrow and grinned cheerfully, as if to say _Of course_!

Hiei glared at both of them. "FOX! HARAS! Stop it with that damn non-verbal communication!" And with that he flitted off ahead, leaving all three of them chuckling.

When they reached the DADA classroom, Haras immediately spotted Eitak in the very front of the room talking animatedly with Taisa, or should we say, _Professor _Mustang ("taisa" means "colonel" in Japanese). As the hanyou sat down next to her, Eitak whipped about with shining eyes and squealed "Look, look, Haras-chan! It's ROY!" in a quite high-pitched voice

Haras grinned widely, replied "Yep, that's awesome, Eitak-chan", and sat back to watch the show. Roy was already making quite a few… _interesting_ poses now that he knew there was a fan-girl of his in the class. It didn't help matters at all that Hiei was sitting right behind Eitak. The fire yokai was glaring at the taisa as if he would like nothing more than to Kokuruyuuha him out of existence. Eitak and Roy continued their lively conversation for ten more minutes. By this time, Haras was talking with Arual and Ellia had her nose in a book. Kurama was glancing with great concern at Hiei, whose right hand was twitching dangerously close to his katana.

"Excuse me, Professor! Shouldn't we start class now?" piped up the ever annoying Malfoy from the back of the room.

"Pompous idiot" muttered Roy. He then proclaimed grandly, striking a pose, "Class will begin when _I_ say so, Mr. Malfoy!"

He twitched as he heard Ed say in a stage whisper; "Blondie's right though. We really should start class now."

"Fine! We'll begin with a review! Who can tell me the difference between a wolf and a werewolf?" He then muttered to Ed "I'll see you after class, Hagane No (Full Metal). And I wouldn't go taunting others about being blonde."

"OO! I know! I know!" exclaimed Eitak as she vigorously waved her hand in the air. She nearly whacked Haras in the head.

The class swiftly learned to let Eitak answer every question, mainly through her severe glares and Haras' warning looks. Hiei began muttering to himself about halfway through and had to be shushed by Kurama.

Eitak, Arual, Lechar, and eventually Illak joined the merry band that made its' way down to lunch. "Oh, I'm so happy! I love my Royness!" exclaimed Eitak.

They were just about to descend the stairs to the Great Hall when Ed scurried past them. Due to a mysterious "coincidence" Roy happened to be walking past Ed at that same moment. And Roy just "happened" to stick out his foot at just the right angle to send Ed tumbling down the staircase to land in a sprawling, undignified heap at the bottom.

"TAISA!" the unfortunate renkinjutsushi (alchemist) bellowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't see you there. It's hard to notice such a _small_ person."

Eitak, Ilak, Arual, Lechar, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara were laughing uproariously at this point. Hiei had a smirk on his face and Kurama was desperately trying not to laugh. Haras (being the nice person she was when her temper wasn't aroused) asked, "Are you OK, Edo-kun?"

Needless to say, Ed was about to launch a ferocious assault upon the taisa until Professor McGonagall intervened.

"Mr. Elric, please control that temper of yours," she said with a stern frown. "And Professor Mustang, I would appreciate it if you did not irritate the students."

Roy muttered something that sounded distinctly like "Old broad doesn't have a sense of humor" before continuing on his way. Not surprisingly, Ed was also muttering savagely under his breath as he stalked into the Great Hall.

"Ah ha ha ha! That was great!" Yuusuke chortled as the group entered the Great Hall.

Haras just shook her head and murmured "Small minds are easily amused". Kurama chuckled and replied "How true".

The kitsune continued to be in a good mood after lunch because the Ravenclaws had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"A little _tame_ compared to what you're used to, eh, _Youko_ Kurama?" Haras whispered as they began class.

Kurama grinned and replied "Of course."

Ilak kept up a constant stream of chatter with Haras and Ellia throughout the entire class. "Have you guys read that new vampire novel? It's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"It did have some interesting spells in it" said Ellia.

Haras sweat dropped and thought; _Knowing Ellia's definition of 'interesting' I'm rather concerned_.

The sun was setting in a crimson blaze of glory as the masses of Hogwarts students made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey! Edward!" Harry called as his fellow Gryffindor walked towards their table.

"Yeah?" the blonde renkinjutsushi asked.

"I'm holding Qudditch tryouts tomorrow. Will you come?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Ilak and Kuwabara were busy lavishing Eikichi with attention.

"It's awesome that I got to bring Eikichi with me!" Kuwabara exclaimed with a wide, fond grin.

The Gryffindor table, as usual, was a hubbub of activity and gossip. The main focus was on three of the new female transfer students. Seamus pointed them out to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"See those three girls over there?" he asked. One had a long red braid, another had straight pale blue hair down to her shoulders, and the third had short blonde hair that curled at the ends. "Rumors have been going around all day that they can use magic without wands."

"But that's impossible! No one could do that", protested the ever pragmatic Hermione.

"That does seem a bit far-fetched, Seamus", Harry seconded.

Their fellow Gryffindor shrugged. "Hey, I'm just repeating gossip".

Ron, however, had not been paying attention in the slightest to this conversation.

"Bloody hell, look at how much those two can eat!" he exclaimed, pointing at Inuyasha and Yuusuke.

"_Ron_! It's not polite to point at people!" Hermione hissed. But she was rendered speechless by the sight of Inuyasha tearing viciously into a large piece of roast beef.

All of a sudden, Harry noticed Kurama stiffen. Haras looked at him with concern and squeezed his hand. They conversed in low tones for a minute and then left the Great Hall with Arual and Hiei. Seeing this, Yuusuke rose from his seat and strolled over to the Hufflepuff table as casually as possible. He whispered to Ilak, who immediately got up and surreptitiously lead Lechar and Eitak out of the Great Hall. He then dragged Kuwabara away from his dinner and left the same way the others had_. I should keep my eyes on that group_, Harry thought, his brilliant green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have more of an actual plot. And, yes, there will be Qudditch! - Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Mysteries and Qudditch

I am SO sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I blame it on writer's block and the overwhelming laziness I couldn't shake off the first two weeks of March. Anyways, just to let you know, only the transfer students will be using Japanese honorifics because of course nobody in Hogwarts would know what they mean. To everyone who reviewed, thank you SO much! I really appreciate it.

Ao the Blue Kitsune: Thanks for leaving another review! The part where Ed uses alchemy is for you.

Blade Alchemist: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks a lot for reviewing.

Lilac's Wasp Guide: Thanks a bunch for your review, Allie-chan. I'm sorry to say that at this point I have decided not to include Digimon characters. Gomen nasai.

Sasukesbotan: Glad your computer's working. Thanks for the PMs to remind me to update as well as your review. I'm touched that you always checked for an update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YYH, or any other anime that appears in this fic.

Warning: Minor FMA and YYH spoilers.

As Kurama and Haras walked towards their friends, Haras whispered to the kitsune, "That was the strangest spike of energy I've ever felt. Have you ever sensed anything like it, Kurama?"

"No," the redhead replied. "Not even Youko recalls an energy signature such as that. But it definitely felt as if whoever it was did not want to be caught".

As soon as the group had gathered in a more private area, Yuusuke was the first to speak. "What the hell kind of energy was that?" he demanded of no one in particular.

"It wasn't yoki or reiki1," Kurama stated.

"That doesn't help us much," grumbled Arual.

"On the contrary," Haras stated calmly. "Any human or demon warrior trained in the style we know and attempting to hide their presence would invariably use either yoki or reiki".

"Could it be a spell of some sort?" Ellia asked.

"It very well could be," Kurama replied. "So, our mystery man may be a wizard or witch".

"Great," muttered Yuusuke. "We're in a _school_ for wizards and witches! We couldn't possibly find a suspect!"

"Which is precisely why we need to wait for further information," Haras said.

"WHAT?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. Hiei glared at the hanyou.

"That's all we can do at the moment," Eitak spoke up in her friend's defense.

"Exactly," Kurama seconded. "We will simply act as if nothing happened and watch for further strange occurrences".

"Fine," Yuusuke grumbled. Fortunately, with Qudditch tryouts the next day, it wasn't difficult for all of them to avoid unwanted attention.

Luck was with the student body of Hogwarts on the day of Quidditch tryouts. There was almost no wind, and a friendly sun beamed down from a beautiful, clear blue sky.

"Perfect day for tryouts, mate," Ron said to Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry smiled back at his best friend. "Yeah. I couldn't have wished for better weather." He glanced down at the list he had made of potential candidates. "Edward! You're up first!" he called.

The blonde renkinjutsushi nodded and kicked off. Unfortunately for Ed, Roy had decided to come watch the tryouts. Just as Katie Bell launched the Quaffle towards Ed, Roy shouted, "Look! It's a shrimp on a stick!"

Ed came to a sudden, bone-jarring halt and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Shut the hell up, you bastard! I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

Roy calmly smiled up at the fuming chibi. "My work here is complete," he stated with great satisfaction. And with that, the taisa strolled back inside the castle. At the exact second he turned around, the Quaffle slammed into Ed's head and he went flying off his broomstick and plowing into the ground.

"Niisan!" Al shouted, rushing to his extremely unlucky brother.

"I'm... OK," Ed managed to say. He stood up on shaky legs and snorted in disgust when he noticed his broken broomstick. "How annoying," he muttered. Without a second thought, he clapped his hands together and repaired the broomstick with alchemy. When he looked up, he sweat dropped as he noticed that everyone except Al was staring at him in awe.

"How did you cast Reparo without a wand? And saying the incantation in your head too!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Um, well, that wasn't magic. It was alchemy," Ed said reluctantly, each word dragging out of his mouth. He had a feeling the military was _not_ going to be pleased with him going around showing off his alchemical skills.

"Wow, I've heard of alchemy but I didn't think it was real. Are there books I could read about it?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining.

_She's almost as bad as Winry and her automail_, poor Ed thought.

"Erm… sure," he replied, to the bushy-haired witch's great excitement.

Ed got through the rest of his tryout without further mishap, but didn't show any strong aptitude for the wizarding world's favorite sport. Harry looked at his list again. "Next up is Sakura Clow!" he called.

"That's me," came a cheerful, warm voice that belonged to a young brunette girl with emerald eyes and the sweetest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Be careful, Princess Sakura," said the brown-haired boy with eyes of fire standing next to her.

"It's all right, Syaoran-kun, I'll be fine," Sakura replied.

Sakura was much more than "fine". In fact, she displayed such an innate talent for finding the Snitch that Harry admitted with great reluctance, "I guess I'm just going to have to give up my position as Seeker".

"You can't do that, Harry! What kind of team captain doesn't play?" Ron protested.

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm the first, I suppose."

"What was that, Potter? Not going to be playing Quidditch anymore?" came a cold, sneering voice that instantly caused Harry and Ron's stomachs to churn with loathing.

"Gryffindor will have a better chance of winning if Sakura is Seeker," Harry replied stiffly, barely keeping his temper in check.

Malfoy sneered. "Oh, so you think a _little girl_ is going to help Gryffindor …"

Malfoy never got to finish his sentence. Syaoran kicked him brutally up against the wall. In the split second before his hand grasped the Slytherin's throat, a kunai blade that seemed to come out of nowhere neatly pinned him to the wall.

Without bothering to see where the kunai had come from, Syaoran growled, "Apologize to Princess Sakura!" Meanwhile, everyone else was staring at the pink-haired, green-eyed girl who had thrown the kunai.

"I can't _stand _pig-headed people like him," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" called a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that came running out of the castle. "What's the trouble?"

"It's nothing, Naruto," she replied. She walked back inside the castle, while the boy stayed to watch the unfolding drama.

_There are _two_ Sakuras? I'm so confused_ thought poor Ron. But the redhead rapidly refocused his attention on the humiliation Malfoy was receiving.

"Why should I apologize?" the pale-skinned Slytherin leered.

Before Syaoran could reply, Sakura herself rushed to his side.

"Syaoran-kun, please don't harm him! I really wasn't insulted," she said, her shining emerald eyes pleading.

The brown-haired boy's face softened, and he slowly released Malfoy. "You are fortunate that Her Highness is so forgiving," he said gratingly.

Malfoy smirked even as he was rubbing his throat. "Whatever," he muttered. Without further words he slunk off.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Now that _that's_ over with, we can finish Quidditch tryouts".

The rest of the session went smoothly enough. Harry ended up choosing Inuyasha and Yuusuke as replacement Beaters for Fred and George. Naruto, who had loudly insisted to be given a chance even though he hadn't remembered to sign up, shocked everybody by displaying great skill as a Chaser. To everyone's great surprise and delight, Ron managed to prove himself the best candidate for Keeper, despite the fact that he looked extremely nauseous the entire time.

"Great job, mate! Well done!" Harry cried, thumping his best friend on the shoulder.

Ron nodded weakly, his face pale and pinched.

Harry then turned to face all of his old and new team members. "Practice starts this Thursday at 4:00 PM sharp, all right?" He grinned broadly. "See you all there!"

As the team and the spectators filed back into the castle, Ron said quietly to Hermione, "Look how happy he is."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad that he's finally starting to cheer up. Quidditch has always been one of the things he's loved most about Hogwarts".

Ron gave her a look that said _Well, of course!_

That evening, as the Gryffindors were relaxing in their common room, Syaoran felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Yuusuke smiling at him. "Hey, kid. You mind telling me how you ended up at this crazy school?" he asked.

The younger boy's face became very serious. "I've been searching for something for a while. I was told by a young woman in a frilly pink dress with short, straight black hair that I could find it here. She called herself Dante".

At this, Ed froze in disbelief. "It can't be…" he whispered. He glared at Syaoran and shouted, "Dante's dead!"

"Niisan, calm down," Al said urgently, grabbing his arm.

Ed finally subsided into mutters, completely ignoring his fellow Gryffindors' stares and inquiries.

"I've got to find out what he was yelling about," Naruto declared. He began marching towards the blonde renkinjutsushi.

But Yuusuke stopped him. "Some people don't like to talk about their pasts," he quietly told Naruto. The young shinobi frowned in disappointment, but heeded Yuusuke's admonishment.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts, Urameshi-san?" Syaoran asked, determined to act as if nothing had happened.

Yuusuke blinked twice rapidly. It startled him greatly to be automatically shown such respect2. "Just call me Yuusuke," he said. "Well, my old sensei Genkai recommended this place to me. Said it would be useful to learn magic. And my buddies just kind of followed me here." He chuckled. "Though I don't even want to think about the blackmail Kurama must have used to drag Hiei here". Of course, Syaoran looked a bit confused at that comment, but Yuusuke just said, "It's nothing".

Kurama walked into the Ravenclaw common room to find Haras and Ellia practically buried underneath a massive pile of books. "Anou3… What are you two doing?" he inquired with a sweat-drop.

"Looking for any clue to that odd energy we felt earlier," Haras replied.

Kurama smiled. "That's an excellent idea. By the way, Eitak-san wanted me to tell you that she, Hiei, and Sasuke-kun will be searching the grounds tonight for the suspect".

"All right," Ellia responded calmly.

"And I suppose it will be our turn tomorrow night?" Haras stated dryly.

Kurama's mouth quirked. "You still remember the last time we were out at night, don't you?" he remarked, sounding amused.

"Yes!" exclaimed Haras, her eyes flashing. "And you can tell Youko right now that it wasn't funny!"

Ellia looked back and forth between the grinning kitsune and the fuming hanyou. "I shouldn't even ask, should I?" she said to Haras.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," the other girl replied. Her fierce golden glare swung back to the unfortunate kitsune.

"Sorry, Haras," he managed between chuckles. Then he became a bit more serious. "Besides, you know that I don't transform into Youko anymore".

"OK," Haras muttered, finally relenting.

The next morning during breakfast, Haras casually strolled over towards the Slytherin table. She immediately spotted Eitak flanked on either side by Hiei and Sasuke. "Did you find anything suspicious?" she inquired in a low voice.

Her kunoichi friend shook her head, frowning in frustration. "Not a thing," she replied.

And that's where this chapter leaves off! Sorry about the rather abrupt ending, but I wanted to get what I do have written posted. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Oh, and just to clear up any confusion, the Sakura and Syaoran in this fic are from Tsubasa, not CCS. Please review, I always appreciate constructive criticism.

For those who haven't seen YYH, yoki is demon energy and reiki is spirit energy.

2) Syaoran is being extremely polite and respectful by using Yuusuke's last name and the honorific "san".

3) anou umm


	5. A Christmas Dance?

Yay, thank goodness I finally updated! I hope you guys enjoy! I also want to thank my little sister for helping me edit this chapter.

Botan23: Thanks for your cheerful review! I really appreciate that you review almost every chapter.

Chapter 5: A Christmas Dance?

Frigid winds tore at the walls of Hogwarts, howling their fury with blasts of snow and hail. The inhabitants of the castle were perfectly cozy inside. That is, until they learned about the Christmas dance.

"Dance? I can't dance!" Yuusuke exclaimed in horror.

Hiei muttered savagely, "They will _never_ be able to make me".

A sly grin crept onto Haras' face. "You know, Hiei, I heard that Professor Mustang asked Eitak to the dance."

Hiei stared at the hanyou for a few seconds, and then abruptly stormed off.

"That was mean, Haras," came Kurama's voice from the shadow where he had been watching.

"Well, it's true," she protested, her fluffy canine ears swiveling. She chuckled. "Besides, I don't think Hiei would have gone if I hadn't said something."

Kurama laughed. "That's certainly true."

Meanwhile, Hiei barged into Roy's office.

"Can I help you, Mr. Jaganshi?" Roy asked coolly.

"Why did you ask Eitak to this dance?" Hiei asked bluntly.

Roy's eyebrows rose. "Not one to mince words, are you? Well, Mr. Jaganshi, I happen to think Eitak is a fine young woman who also happens to be my best student."

Hiei twitched slightly. He could not think of any legitimate reason why Roy should not ask Eitak to the dance. Except, whenever he thought about it, he became extremely irritable. He decided to think about how Kurama would have handled the situation, considering that his best friend knew much more about human affairs.

"Well, I'm sure it's against the rules for a professor to ask a student," he said with a surprising degree of calm.

It was Roy's turn to twitch. "We shall have to see about that, won't we, Mr. Jaganshi? Good day."

Hiei responded with his characteristic "Hn" and left.

His day wasn't made any better when Ilak said her customary bouncy "Hi, Hiei!" when he passed her in the halls.

The great majority of Hogwarts residents became more and more anxious as the dance grew closer with each passing day.

"How can you be so calm, Haras-chan?" Eitak exclaimed irritably one day.

The hanyou blinked. "What's wrong, Eitak-chan?"

"I can't decide with whom to go the dance; Hiei or Roy?"

"Well, knowing Roy, I'm sure he'd rather go with you, but he would be able to find someone else. Hiei, on the other hand, would most likely spend the night skulking if you didn't dance with him," Haras stated matter-of-factly.

Eitak grimaced. "I know, I know, but it's still so hard!"

Ilak burst into the room and hung off of Eitak's shoulders. "Eitak-chan, I can't find anyone to go to the dance with!" she complained.

Eitak glared at the vampire girl for disturbing her thoughts, but she was never one to turn down a friend in need.

"Why don't you ask Ron? He's been looking for someone."

Ilak stared at her in confusion. "Isn't he going with Hermione?" she inquired.

"Nope, Hermione decided to go with Harry," Haras answered.

Ilak brightened. "I'll go ask him right now!" she said cheerfully.

Haras and Eitak chuckled as the bubbly vampire ran off to find the redhead.

"Anyway, Eitak, it's your decision in the end," Haras said soothingly.

Eitak grumbled, "Easy for you to say, you instantly chose to go with Kurama."

Haras grinned cheerfully. "Of course!" she replied.

The next morning, the students found flyers on their Houses' announcement boards declaring the Quidditch semi-final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, set for next Friday afternoon. Needless to say, the dance was temporarily taken off everyone's minds.

"All right, team," Harry said, pacing rapidly in front of the Gryffindor table during breakfast. "Slytherin's advantage is their Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle. They're large, vicious, and not hesitant to send a Bludgerbarreling towards you." He looked towards Yuusuke and Inuyasha. "I'm counting on you two to keep Crabbe and Goyle off Sakura so she can find the Snitch."

"No problem," Yuusuke said nonchalantly.

"Leave it to me!" Inuyasha exclaimed with confidence.

Harry turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, Malfoy isn't the sharpest when it comes to Seeking. But, still keep tabs on him in case he spots something."

"Right," she said with a nod.

The days went by in a blur until Thursday finally arrived. The morning of the match dawned crisp and clear with not a cloud in the sky.

"This is perfect Quidditch weather," Harry said with great excitement in his pre-game pep talk. "Let's crush Slytherin!" He was greeted with enthusiastic cheers from the whole team (Except Sakura, who only smiled faintly because she was far too sweet to get excited about "crushing" someone).

"And they're off!" cried Lee Jordan in his commentator box. "Wow, Crabbe and Goyle are immediately targeting Sakura! But they'd best stay on their toes! Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are barreling down the field with the Quaffle! Oh, and they make the first goal for Gryffindor!"

This prompted a mighty roar from Gryffindor and supporters from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that filled the entire stadium.

Harry watched anxiously from the ground as Sakura's small brunette-haired figure soared about searching for the Snitch. As of yet, Malfoy had shown no signs that he had seen anything. Of course, that meant nothing. He slapped himself on the forehead as Inuyasha and Yuusuke started a free-for-all with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wow, Madam Hooch has called a penalty on all four Beaters!" Jordan cried.

The rest of the match proceeded uneventfully until Sakura finally spotted and captured the Golden Snitch.

"And Gryffindor wins the semifinal!" shouted Jordan ecstatically, though he could hardly be heard over the passionate cheers emanating from the stands. The Gryffindor team proudly carried Sakura back to their common room. Needless to say, the entire House was up all Night partying in celebration.

With the Quidditch semifinal over, the Christmas dance came up all too soon. The Slytherin common room was tenser than usual as Eitak paced back and forth. Amusement broke through her thoughts as she watched a reluctant Sasuke being dragged off to the dance by Sakura Haruno. Eitak then heard a knock on the door leading into the Slytherin's common room. She opened it and was quite surprised to see Haras, Lehcar, Ilak, and Ellia all standing in the doorway with their dates. Haras, of course, was gently but firmly latched onto Kurama's arm (AN: Oh, I am so going to be killed by masses of Kurama fan girls). Ilak had a death grip on Ron, who had finally acceded to her invitation. Ellia was holding hands with a strange-looking and pale-skinned boy with straight white hair that brushed the tops of his shoulders. He had purple eyes and a diamond-shaped mark on his forehead.

Lehcar was nearly crushing the arm of a fellow with white wings who looked suspiciously like… "KRAD?" Eitak exclaimed. Lehcar beamed and nodded happily. Haras glared at Krad and growled low in her throat as Kurama attempted to soothe her. Krad's only response to this was to grin cheekily at her.

"Satoshi just wasn't good enough for her, she _had_ to make him turn into Krad," Haras muttered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eitak asked.

Haras' face cleared and she smiled. "We just wanted to check on you, Eitak-chan," she replied.

"Yeah," Lehcar agreed. "We know how hard it was for you to decide between Hiei and Roy."

"Tell me about it," Eitak said with a scowl. "But, I think it was right for me to go with Roy. Hiei probably would not have enjoyed the dance at all."

Kurama chuckled. "You're right about that."

"By the way, Ellia-chan, who's your date?" Eitak inquired.

"I'm Dios. Nice to meet you!" the young man said before Ellia could answer. "Have you seen Immelman around here?" (AN: Private joke for you "Last Exile" fans)

Ellia sighed. "They don't know who that is, Dios," she said with a tone that indicated she was repeating herself for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, OK!" Dios said cheerfully.

At that moment, Roy sauntered into the doorway. He bowed gracefully to Eitak and extended his arm. "Shall we go to the dance, Eitak-san?" he said suavely.

Eitak grinned and took his arm. "Of course, Taisa," she replied. She glared at Haras, Ilak, Ellia, and Kurama, who were trying their utmost not to laugh at Roy's little performance.

As they made their way to the Great Hall (which was where the dance was being held), Haras said to Eitak, "Arual decided not to come. She's never been one for dances." The hanyou rolled her eyes. "I just hope she's not getting into any mischief with Peeves."

"Your sister does seem to be one of the few people who can control him," Ellia said dryly.

But, at that point they had arrived at the Great Hall, so no one offered a comment to this apt remark. In fact, everyone was stunned speechless by the gorgeous decorations. Gigantic Japanese flags draped from the ceiling, and magnificent statues of Japanese gods and goddesses, as well as dragons, tanuki, all forms of kitsune, and the like, were lined against the walls. Red and white crepe paper hung in loops between the flags. Dumbledore stood beaming proudly on the dais at the front of the Hall.

"Welcome to another festive Yuletide Ball!" the Headmaster's magically amplified voice boomed over the masses of chattering students. "The decorations this year, are, obviously, slightly unorthodox for what is intended to be a Christmas dance. However, it was my decision to use these decorations to honor our new transfer students, many of whom were born and raised in Japan. So, without further ado, let us dance!"

Resounding applause greeted this short speech. Christmas music started up almost instantly, and it was a tune Haras recognized.

"It's Jingle Bell Rock! We really should dance to this one, Kurama!" Haras exclaimed with shining eyes.

Kurama laughed. "All right, all right," he said with a teasing edge to his voice, allowing Haras to drag him out onto the dance floor.

Eitak looked around briefly to see who had paired up for the dance. She noted Sakura and Syaoran already out dancing. And there was Naruto trying to coax the ever-shy Hinata to dance with him. Keiko, Kagome, and Winry were practically yanking poor Yuusuke, Inuyasha, and Ed out onto the floor.

But the red-eyed kunoichi's attention was diverted when Roy made another elegant bow and said "May I have this dance?"

She laughed and said "Of course!"

Meanwhile, as most of Hogwarts merrily danced until the small hours of the morning, two figures lurked in the shadows and discussed the current status of their plans.

"Is it ready yet?" one figure asked impatiently.

"It's nearly complete," the other replied languidly.

"Well, hurry! You know our master does not like to be kept waiting!"

"No worries. I'll have it done on time." An almost sadistic grin split the second figure's face. "Besides, I rather enjoy the ability to pull these kids around by their noses."

"Very well," the other responded with a sigh. "I will return in a month to check on your progress."

And with that, they both slipped away, practically unnoticed by anyone except Kurama and Hiei. Hiei had been roaming the corridors near the Great Hall for lack of anything better to do, so he noticed the spike of that same odd energy they had noticed before. Though they were concerned about it, they both decided it would be best to wait and discuss it with the others after the dance when there was greater privacy. Neither the kitsune nor the fire yokai realized just how serious a problem they had on their hands.

I hope this chapter is satisfactory! I will try and wrap up this story in the next few chapters, because I probably will only have time to write short drabbles quite soon due to college. Anyways, as always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	6. Youko Greenhouse Trouble

It's a miracle, I'm actually updating! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Not a whole lot of plot, but plenty of humor! I'll try and make the next chapters more centric to the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the anime characters that appear in this fic. Duh.

Chapter 6: Youko + Greenhouse Trouble

"Yowza, what a night," Yuusuke grumbled the next morning as he rubbed his head. "I still feel hung over".

"How could you get hung over when they weren't even serving alcoholic drinks?" Haras asked incredulously.

"Oh, believe me, Yuusuke found a way," Keiko muttered, glaring at her boyfriend with extreme disapproval.

The black-haired teen just grinned at her. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for smuggling in a little brew from home, can you?"

"As riveting a story as that must be," Kurama said dryly, "we have more important matters to deal with."

Hiei nodded. "Kurama and I sensed that strange energy spike again last night."

"_Again_?" Eitak exclaimed. "And there still aren't any more clues?"

Kurama shook his head. "None. It may be time to consult with others and see what they know".

"That's a dangerous gamble. We don't even know if the person we're sensing is someone inside Hogwarts," Ellia stated.

"True," Kurama acknowledged. "But, there is a chance that this energy is chakra or alchemical energy, and we don't what how that feels. Someone like Edward-kun or Naruto-kun would recognize that kind of energy."

"I can ask Roy for his opinion!" Eitak exclaimed jubilantly, causing Haras to chuckle.

The next night their small group was joined by Roy, Ed, Al, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"So, what exactly are we searching for again?" asked Naruto, scratching his head.

"They just told us, dobe. Any spike of energy that we might recognize," Sasuke answered with a tone of long-suffering patience.

Ed nodded. "No worries. Al and I will keep on the lookout."

With that taken care of, there was really nothing left to do but wait to see what happened. Which, of course, was not at all to Yuusuke and Hiei's liking.

A few nights later, Haras awoke to an insistent tapping on the Ravenclaw dormitory window. Blearily staring, it took a few moments for her sleep-befuddled brain to compute that an alarmed-looking Hiei was outside the window.

Rapidly jolted into wakefulness, she rushed to the window. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" she asked while glancing at the tiny clock next to her bed. 'It's 3 AM!"

Hiei frowned slightly. "I thought it might interest you that the fox is loose in the greenhouse".

Haras groaned. "Why _now_ of all times?"

"Because he didn't want to get caught?" the fire yokai suggested matter-of-factly.

But Haras had already grabbed a robe to ward off the night chill and was dashing towards the greenhouse. She moaned at the sight of an all-too-familiar mane of silver hair and irresistibly fluffy white ears strolling through Professor Sprout's plants. "Youko," she growled, "I thought we discussed that it is _not_ a good idea to infuse magical plants with yoki!"

Youko turned and gave the irate hanyou his best 'I'm too sexy for my own good' smirk. "Why, Haras, you're looking stunning tonight," he purred, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Shall I show you what lovely plants I've created?"

Considering what Haras was wearing (a robe thrown over pajamas) the flattery was not going to go very far. "Youko," she repeated in a dangerously calm voice, "there had better be a damn good reason I was woken up at 3 AM!!"

The silver fox's grin simply widened. "I wanted to show you my newest creations, of course! But, you'll have to catch me first, kitty-cat!!" And with that, he darted off, Haras' screams of frustration echoing through the greenhouse.

Hiei, who had been watching everything from a safe vantage-point, sighed. He supposed he would now have to wake Eitak as well, considering that she was one of the few who could calm Haras down when her temper was aroused. Oh, his kunoichi would _definitely_ not be happy about this.

Ten minutes later, Haras was still attempting to catch Youko when Hiei, sporting fresh bruises and cuts, darted in front of the kitsune. Glaring irately at him, the fire yokai spat, "I am NOT a happy camper right now, fox. Stop fooling around and go back to bed! Oh, and tell Shuuichi that he owes me and will be doing my homework tomorrow."

"But why should I stop my fun, Hiei? And what happened to you?" Youko asked cheerfully.

"THIS happened because Eitak was not very pleased that I woke her up!" Hiei snarled.

Youko smirked. "Well, well, the great Hiei disciplined by a .." then broke off with a yelp as Haras finally grabbed hold of his ears.

"BED. NOW." She growled, dragging the kitsune away.

"But, I haven't shown you my beautiful cross between the Venomous Tarantacula and the Death Tree!" Youko protested. Haras' only response to this was to pull even harder.

The next morning, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were perplexed to see both Hiei and Kurama looking particularly tired. "What happened to you guys?" Yuusuke asked.

"Hmph!" muttered Hiei, turning away from Yuusuke.

"You two don't have yokai girlfriends. I don't think you'd understand," poor Kurama (back in his familiar red-headed form) replied wearily.

Yuusuke, thinking about Keiko for a moment, said "I wouldn't bet on that".

"What did you say, Yuusuke?" snapped Keiko.

The mazoku stiffened. "N-nothing, Keiko!" he hastily assured her.

As a loud slap resounded down the Gyrffindor table, Roy strolled past the Slytherin table and placed a steaming mug of extremely strong black coffee in front of Eitak. "You looked like you needed it, Eitak-san," he said with a suave smile.

"I've been visited by a god," Eitak murmured happily, her wide eyes fixated on the coffee mug. Roy's smile become even wider as Hiei and Sasuke glowered viciously at him.

"Back off, Taisa," growled Sasuke.

"That's Professor Mustang to you, Mr. Uchiha. I don't see your names tattooed anywhere on Eitak-san," Roy said smugly.

At this, both Hiei and Sasuke smirked. "Well, I suppose you _wouldn't_ be able to see them, would you?" Sasuke retorted, his eyes becoming Sharingan. Hiei simply tapped his Jagan eye with a knowing smirk on his face. Roy's face twitched, but as a suitable rejoinder was not coming, he stalked off.

The situation did not improve in DADA class. When Roy asked "How can one predict non-verbal jinxes?" everyone was shocked when Hiei actually raised his hand. Smirking once more, the fire yokai touched his headband.

"If one were implanted with a, shall we say, 'magical' third eye, then I'm sure it would have many uses. Including non-verbal jinx predictions, of course," Hiei said with a completely straight face.

Roy began twitching so violently that most students stared at him with alarm. "I'll see you _and_ Mr. Uchiha after class, Mr. Jaganshi," the disgruntled colonel bit out. The two boys and Eitak exchanged puzzled looks. What had Sasuke done?

But their confusion was cleared up the moment class was over. Roy wasted no time with pleasantries or preambles. "I found Mr. Malfoy pinned up against a broom cupboard wall with kunai this morning," he said. "The kunai, naturally, point directly to Mr. Uchiha, and I'm sure Mr. Jaganshi was somehow involved. I'm afraid I'll have to give you both a month's detention for assault against a fellow student."

"But he insulted Eitak-san!" Sasuke snapped.

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Did he now?" he said thoughtfully. "Well then, I've reconsidered. You will remove Mr. Malfoy from the wall and send him here. I believe there needs to be a reassignment of detention."

Hiei and Sasuke grinned deviously and hurried off to fetch the extremely unlucky Malfoy.

Later that evening, there was peace and quiet in the Ravenclaw common room. Kurama and Haras were snuggled together under a blanket in front of the fire, sipping mugs of cocoa with his head resting on her shoulder. Ellia was reading in an armchair in a corner. This was until Dio burst in and grabbed Ellia's arm.

"Ellia! C'mon! It's a perfect night for star-gazing!" he said enthusiastically.

Ellia just gave him a skeptical look. "Star-gazing in January? Isn't it a bit cold?" she asked.

Dio shook his head. "Not if you bundle up! C'mon, it'll be fun," he insisted with a wide grin.

Ellia sighed and shut her book. "Well, all right, I'll come," she said. But she did not give much resistance as Dio pulled her from the armchair and grabbed her outdoor winter clothing. The two of them headed towards the Astronomy tower.

Kurama chuckled quietly. "How cute," he commented.

Haras smiled. "Yeah, it's great that Ellia has someone as outgoing and bouncy as Dio-kun." She cocked her head. "But, still, it _is_ a bit cold for star-gazing."

Kurama laughed. "Agreed. Besides," he continued in a much different tone of voice as he nuzzled her neck, "I find the company in here much more pleasant."

Haras' face turned a brilliant shade of red, but she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

The next morning, the Ravenclaws were a bit bemused to discover that they would be sharing DADA class with both Gryffindor and Slytherin due to a "sudden shortage in professors", according to the sign in their common room. They found the rest of the DADA class staring unabashedly at their temporary professor. He was dressed completely in tight black that showed off his muscular build and a tattered red cape. His blue eyes and spiky blonde hair were very distinctive. Haras' and Eitak's jaws dropped. "CLOUD?" they said in unison. "How in hell is Cloud qualified to teach DADA?" Haras whispered to Eitak. The kunoichi just shook her head.

Arual chortledunder her breath. "Thinks he's some kind of blonde emo god, the poser."

For the first full minute Cloud just stared back at the class, making quite a few students (especially poor Neville) uncomfortable. Finally, Malfoy piped up. "Sir, shouldn't we start now? And where is Professor Mustang?"

Cloud just slowly blinked and looked at Malfoy. "Mustang's location is none of your business. By the way, you'll be serving detention with me until he returns."

Malfoy was just about to open his mouth to retort when the door slammed open. A slender, lean-muscled woman with long brown hair, also dressed entirely in black, placed her hands on her hips and glared at Cloud. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Now it was Cloud's turn to look awkward. "Um, Tifa, I'm kind of in the middle of something …"

"Never mind that! Let's go!" she snapped. She grabbed Cloud's prominent bicep and dragged him out of the DADA classroom, leaving an entire roomful of students staring blankly at an empty chalkboard.

"Uhh .. So, what do we do now?" Ron inquired tentatively into the silence.

"Find another professor, of course!" Hermione responded instantly, and rose from her seat.

But Ron yanked her down again. "Why don't we just let Harry teach this one lesson? He _did_ lead the DA last year."

Malfoy burst into laugher. "You've got to be joking! Potter, teach us? It's just another lame excuse for the 'Chosen One' to get more attention. I expect you'll want us to call you 'sir' or 'Professor', Potter?"

Harry and Ron glared venomously at their least favorite Slytherin. "Shut it, Malfoy! I've been telling everyone I don't want this attention!" Harry snapped.

Naturally, Kurama felt that he had to at least attempt to make peace. "Why don't we just follow Hermione-san's suggestion and find another adult professor?" he said calmly.

Unsurprisingly, this did not go over well. "Stay out of this, you flower-loving transvestite Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped at Kurama.

Haras leaped out of her chair. "_What_ did you say, you little –"

Kurama set a placating hand on her shoulder. "Let's just ask Headmaster Dumbledore for another substitute."

"Fine," Harry muttered.

"Whatever," snapped Malfoy, who was slightly disturbed by the fact that Haras was still glaring at him and a low growl was emanating from her throat.

Eventually, Kurama went to Dumbledore's office, and the headmaster had McGonagall temporarily teach DADA.

As the bitter cold weather of January and February swept the Hogwarts grounds, the students were cheered by the announcement of a Hogsmeade visit.

"What's so exciting about this Hogsmeade place?" asked Naruto.

Ron grinned. "You'll see! I'll take you to Zonko's; it's this joke shop that has loads of awesome stuff."

The next Saturday, the majority of the students braved a winter storm to travel to Hogsmeade. Most stopped first at the Three Broomsticks to fortify themselves with butterbeer, then headed to Honeydukes. Ilak, being a vampire with a sweet tooth, was delighted with the blood-flavored lollipops. She insisted on buying an entire bag to take back with her.

"Hey, hey! You said you'd take us to Zonko's!" Naruto reminded Ron after everyone had stocked up on sweets.

"All right, all right," Ron replied, laughing.

"We'll pass," Eitak said, and Hiei, Sasuke, Kurama, and Haras agreed.

"Aww, please, you guys!" pleaded Ilak.

"OK," Eitak sighed. Under her breath, she muttered, "This is not going to be pretty". Of course, Hiei and Sasuke had to follow her, and Kurama and Haras decided they should tag along to ensure that everyone made it out of the joke shop in one piece.

Sure enough, chaos soon reigned in Zonko's. Naruto seemed to have taken an inordinate liking to Fanged Whizbees, and was hurling them around indiscriminately.

"Watch it, dobe!" Sasuke snarled after almost having his arm removed for the third time.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at his fellow shinobi and continued throwing.

Meanwhile, Ilak had gotten into the Nose-biting Teacups, and was cheerfully offering tea every new customer that wandered into the shop.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hermione asked, a highly concerned expression on her face.

Ron just grinned. "No way! I haven't been this entertained since that Moody imposter turned Malfoy into a ferret".

Fortunately, everyone managed to make it back to Hogwarts without any permanent damage.

Sorry that this chapter ended so abruptly! I just wanted to post what I had written so far. I'll try to finish up in another two chapters, probably around Christmastime (after finals!) Thanks a bunch to everyone's who reviewed so far, and as always, critique is welcome!


	7. Dungeon Surprise

** Somewhere in the depths of Hogwarts' dungeon**

"Are you finally finished?" asked a figure, impatiently tapping a finger against the stone wall.

An amused 'heh' greeted this statement. "I told you I'd have it done in time, didn't I?" replied the second figure. "Though I am a bit disappointed that soon I won't be able to toy with these kids."

"Whatever. Just be ready to begin our plan."

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

**Gryffindor common room**

As March turned to April and its' cool, rainy promise of approaching spring, numerous Hogwarts students began to feel the looming threat of final exams.

"Hermione-san, can I PLEASE copy your notes?" begged a desperate Naruto.

"No!" snapped said girl irritably. "I can't tell you how many people have asked me and the answer is still the same!" Considering that for the past hour Hermione had been bombarded with requests to copy her History of Magic notes, her frustration was understandable. It was a well-established fact that Hermione was one of the very few students who could actually stay awake in that class (Kurama also happens to belong to this group).

"You really are an idiot, dobe," came a laconic, arrogant voice from the windowsill.

Naruto whirled around. "TEME! Don't startle me like that! And what the hell are you doing here?" He turned from Hermione and walked towards his fellow shinobi.

Sasuke smirked as he jumped down from the windowsill. "Some shinobi you are, allowing me to sneak up on you like that."

Naruto's face flushed. "Shut up, teme!"

Sasuke's smirk just grew wider. "Well, as for the reason I'm here, I sensed the energy spike again." The smirk was replaced by a frown. "But it definitely was not chakra."

Naruto grimaced. "Well, that's one possibility down, about a gazillion more to go."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You always exaggerate, dobe," he muttered as he flitted out through the window.

Still grumbling, Naruto turned to find Hermione, who had overheard their conversation, staring at him.

"What?"

"Why were you two talking about a spike of energy?"

Inside, Naruto immediately began to panic. '_Damn it, Sasuke is never going to let me live this down if I blab',_ he thought desperately. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was also a terrible liar.

"W-what do you mean, Hermione-san? I have no idea what you're talking about," he stuttered, one hand nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I hope you don't think I'm dumb enough to buy that," she replied acidly, one hand moving towards her wand.

The blonde shinobi's eyes widened. After several months at Hogwarts, he had learned quickly that it was definitely not good when an angry witch reached for her wand.

Yuusuke glanced up from the corner where he had been lounging with a manga. Playing the peacemaker for the first time in his life, he stepped in between Hermione and Naruto. "It's OK, Naruto. Maybe she can help us."

"Help with what?" Hermione inquired, her anger diffusing now that it was clear they were going to clue her in.

Naruto and Yuusuke briefly explained to the bushy-haired witch their situation, but warned her to only tell Harry and Ron. They still had no way of knowing for certain that the energy spike wasn't being caused by a Hogwarts student or professor, since magic spells varied quite a bit more than yoki/reiki, chakra, and alchemy. It was dangerous enough to let those three in on the secret, but considering how loud Naruto had been, they didn't have much choice.

The situation was not improved when Ed walked in and reported that the strange energy was most likely not alchemy either. "I couldn't find any sign of a transmutation circle." He frowned. "Of course, they could have found a way to circumvent that like I did, but I doubt it. That's extremely rare."

Yuusuke groaned. "Well, looks like we're back to square one."

As the weeks passed and finals grew closer, students began to get slightly more panicky and on-edge. Poor Hinata was found in the library slumbering on top of a book on more than one occasion. Hermione had taken to muttering her notes to herself as she walked to and from classes. The tension was driving Harry and Ron slightly crazy.

"Why?" Ron moaned. "Why does everyone have to make such a big deal every year? Like I'm already not freaked out enough as it is!"

"I know, mate," Harry said sympathetically, patting his best friend's shoulder.

"If you'd like, I can tutor you both," Haras offered, finally taking pity on them. Immediately, she was bombarded by Ed, Naruto, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, all pleading that she also tutor them.

"Whoa, calm down. I can help some of you," Kurama intervened swiftly before Haras was completely swamped. The hanyou sent a most sincere _thank-you_ glance towards her boyfriend.

Hours passed during the impromptu study session, and the Sun was setting when Hiei appeared on a nearby windowsill. He inclined his head towards Kurama, indicating he wanted to speak with the kitsune.

"What is it?" Kurama asked once he had walked over to the window.

"I've located the origin of that strange energy spike," Hiei replied. "I told Eitak and she's gathering the others to investigate."

Kurama nodded. "Right. I'll get Haras, Edward-kun, and Naruto-kun."

Once the group had gathered, Hiei said preamble, "Whatever is causing the energy spike, it's in the dungeons."

Yuusuke smacked a fist into his other hand. "All right then! Let's investigate!"

"Should we get Harry and his friends?" Edward asked.

Kurama shook his head. "It would be best not to get them involved; a smaller group is less easily noticeable. Besides, with final exams I think they have quite enough on their plates already."

So Haras and her sister and friends, the Reikai Tantei, Ed and Al, as well as Naruto and his fellow shinobi/kunoichi crept along the mostly deserted hallways to the dungeons.

At first, there seemed to be nothing out of place. The shelves and cupboards were still crammed with nausea-inducing ingredients nearly impossible to identify, and there was still an undeniable aura of gloom making the air heavy. They were at a bit of a loss as to where to begin the search until Naruto's face lit up and he spun towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Why don't you search for anything unusual with your Byakugan?"

"Right." Within a minute, she said "There's a hidden passage behind that section of wall," and pointed to the spot.

Haras turned to Sakura. "Well, Sakura-chan, ready to wreak some havoc?"

The pink-haired kunoichi grinned and cracked her knuckles. "I never did like this place much."

The two young women each gave the wall a powerful blow, and it crashed inward with a roar of breaking stone and a large cloud of dust.

Once they had all stopped coughing, Arual said snidely, "Nice going, Neechan. Now everyone will know we're here."

Haras blushed and glared at her sister. But, since she couldn't seem to come up with a suitable comeback, she opted for silent fuming.

"Let's just continue," said Hiei, bored by the sibling bickering.

They crept along the cobweb-infested hallways, miraculously not quarreling with each other in order to retain what little element of surprise they had left. Kurama placed a small, glowing plant at each turn so that they couldn't get lost on the way back.

Completely out of the blue, Professor Snape swept around a corner and confronted them. "This area is off-limits to students," he said icily.

They all froze in shock, except for Edward. He extended his wand and cried, "_Levicorpus_!" Snape shot up into the air, and Ed flipped him upside down. Grinning, he said proudly, "Been wanting to do that ever since Harry told me his dad did it to Snape." However, the grin slipped from his face as he noticed one extremely significant detail. His eyes narrowed angrily. "Getting a bit careless, Envy. You forgot to get rid of your Ourobouros tattoo."

The mouth of 'Snape' smiled crookedly. "Well, well. Guess I was being careless. Hajemashite, Hagane no Chibi-san". Snape's body shifted into that of a lean, toned man in a black tank-top and skirt, with long ropes of dark green hair held back by a black head-band. Ed and Al's companions stared in astonishment.

Edward twitched. "Don't call me chibi!! And what the hell are you doing here?"

Envy cocked his head to one side. "You wound me, Chibi-san. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"NO!!"

"Who the hell is this guy, Ed?" Yuusuke asked.

Envy made a sweeping midair bow. "Envy of the Homunculi, at your service, Mazoku-san".

"I don't have time to explain what he is, but believe me, you DO NOT want this guy around," Edward snapped.

"Now, now, Chibi-san, be nice, or there'll be lots of blood and gore," Envy said, shaking a finger at Edward.

The blonde renkinjutsushi rolled his eyes. Suddenly, pieces fit together in his mind, and a sneer formed on his face as he realized why Envy was at Hogwarts. "Don't tell me you're after the 'Philosopher's Stone' Nicholas Flamel created. Harry destroyed it years ago."

Dark fury swept across Envy's face. "That bastard! He told me it was still here! I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!"

"You had a partner?" Kurama asked sharply.

Envy glared at the kitsune. "Obviously, but why would I tell you pathetic lot who he was?"

Yuusuke snickered. "Oh, trust me, once Kurama and Hiei are done with you, you'll be singing like a bird."

Envy smiled crookedly. "Heh, I've got no interest in sitting through your little torture session. His name was Dalton, and he wanted my help in building something he called a 'Telepod'. Don't know what it was, but he said that he'd help me get the Philosopher's Stone in exchange for my assistance."

Haras and Arual exchanges startled looks. "Dalton was Queen Zeal's advisor from Chrono Trigger! And the Telepod was Lucca's time-traveling invention!" Haras exclaimed.

"Well, you know more than I do, Hanyou-san," Envy said.

Alphonse gestured at the homunculi. "What should we do with him, Niisan?"

Edward frowned. "Well, we can't exactly tie or lock him up. He'd just shift into a different shape."

Kurama smirked. "I can take care of that problem." Within seconds, Envy was wrapped tight in one of the kitsune's signature Makai plants.

Envy sneered at him. "Do you really think a little flower will stop me?" Then he tried to transform – and could not.

"What the hell did you do!?" Envy shouted.

"That particular plant emits a special yoki that prevents shape-shifting," Kurama replied, a hint of smugness in his voice. "Now, please tell us where this 'Telepod' is located."

Envy just continued to glower at the red-head, until finally he shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I owe Dalton anything. It's just down this corridor, two doors to the right."

Edward looked suspiciously at Envy. "It can't be that easy."

"Why do you think I was patrolling the area? We didn't want anyone to stumble across it," said the homunculus.

Hiei shrugged. "At this point, we might as well follow his directions."

"You can't seriously be suggesting that we trust him!" Edward snapped.

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "I'm not. It's simply prudent to follow whatever lead we have."

Edward sighed. "Fine. Lead on, then."

The companions cautiously went down the hallway, counting the doors. They had just reached the second one when a loud crack resounded through the air and a brilliant flash of light lit the hallway.

"The f was that?" Yuusuke yelled. He had nearly run through the door before Kurama and Hiei grabbed his arms.

"NO, Yuusuke! That could easily be a trap!" Kurama said sternly. "We have to proceed carefully." So saying, he nodded at Hiei, who nodded back.

Once Yuusuke had finally stopped struggling, they released him, and Hiei unwrapped the cloth from around his Jagan eye. Needless to say, this caused quite a few stares from the shinobi and kunoichi, which Hiei ignored. He swiftly sent the Jagan's piercing gaze into the room where the Telepod was supposedly located.

"There is some kind of enormous portal between two strange machines," the fire yokai reported. "And some sort of gigantic spiked creature with a single eye inside the portal."

Haras and Arual's eyes widened. "Lavos," Haras whispered.

A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of my little fic. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this, and thanks so much to everyone's who reviewed! As for the Lavos cameo ….. I love Chrono Trigger, it's my favorite game of all time. It still pwns any new RPG with their fancy graphics.


End file.
